Dr Soul Reaper
by Crescent Moon Lady
Summary: House has a secret, he's a soul reaper! Sent by the Soul Society in a program to infiltrate the human world and pose as a human. Gifted with special powers that normal normal soul reapers don't have house has to balance being a soul reaper and a doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **House has a secret. He's a soul reaper, sent by the Soul Society in a special program to infiltrate the human world and pose as a human. Gifted with special powers that normal Soul Reapers don't has House has to balance being a Soul Reaper and a doctor at the same time. This story will tell my version about his leg injury ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own House or any or the characters, unfortunately. Nor do I own any of the characters of Bleach, whaaa!

**A/N- **I haven't seen House in a loooong time and I'm only on manga #9 (don't kill me, haven't had a chance to go to B&N in a while!) so if things are a bit messed up, a.k.a. a lot, don't kill me!

……………………………………….Enjoy……………………………………………….

House, as he was commonly called, was walking down the halls of the hospital that he worked at, lost in thought. Many of the staff that he passed by looked at him then glanced away quickly, knowing that he didn't like to be disturbed, or else….. As House turned the corner into his office he felt a tingling in his bones. _A Hollow! And it's near! This isn't going to be easy to explain to the others! _These were the thoughts running through his mind as he turned towards the door. _Maybe I'll get lucky and they wont be searching for me yet to cure some stupid disease or mutagen that I know what it is at first but cant tell them 'cause they wouldn't listen. __**Rule #1- Never let on that you aren't what you claim to be. **__As if that's easy! _House walked out the door and groaned internally. Too late, they had found him. They were coming at him like bulls and with his bad leg there was no way he could escape.

"HOUSE!!!"

**A/N –** Yes, I know it's short but I'll be tempted to write more if you review! Please no flames! Review, I beg of you! Any ideas ya'll have are much appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or ideas from either House or Bleach, though I wish I did!

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took so long to update but my computer crashed sooooo…… you get the idea!

_Too late, they had found him. They were coming at him like bulls and with his bad leg there was no way he could escape. _

_ "HOUSE!!!"_

Dr. Lisa Cuddy and House's diagnostics teem came storming down the hall at such a quick pace that made them look remarkably like rampaging bulls, what with their white coats trailing behind them. House knew that there was no avoiding them this time around, especially after what happened yesterday with that rather spectacular performance of _who thinks they are in charge of this hospital? _House had, of course, had to leave that discussion rather abruptly, due to the fact that a Hollow had just appeared and attacked some playground on the other side of New Jersey. _Not easy to explain to your boss that, no, you don't hate her, you just had to go fight a monster that at one point in time was a human soul but now want to destroy other human's souls as well! Yeah, not that easy to explain. _These thoughts were running through House's mind as the group drew closer.

"House, you have finally crossed the…" Dr. Cuddy started before House blew past her on his way to the door. Taking up his Dr. House persona, House said, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I've finally crossed the line and you want me to seriously consider how much I like this job, blah blah blah! I don't give a dang so move your rear ends out of my way!"

As House was almost at the door, he felt the signal from the Hollow suddenly vanish, and not as if it had been eliminated. He was so shocked the he suddenly stopped and with out warning, Dr. Cuddy ran into him, apparently having had followed him in a attempt to yell at him some more. As she started falling down, House swiftly turned around and deftly caught her before she fell to the ground. As he got her standing on her own two feet, House looked around and saw everyone staring at him. House didn't understand why until Dr. Remey Hadley said, "House, when did you gain a turbo buster, or have you gone on drugs?"

When Dr. Hadley said that House realized what it must have looked like to them. His blood had still been pumping from the threat of the Hollow being near so he knew that he must have moved at a super fast rate due to long honed reflexes. _Oh, crap! There goes__** Rule #2: Never give the humans any cause to suspect that you are anything other then what you claim to be. **__Yet again another rule that is easier said then done. Bet Hikari and Katsu have already broken that one a thousand times by now. After all, those two were the hottest headed of our bunch. This isn't going to be easy to explain to the team or the Society if they find out. Sometimes, I really, really, really hate my job!_

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took so long to update. I have a paper due, yikes! Any who, due to said paper and crazy teacher assigning it I might not be able to update until next week. Sorry! Thank you sooo much to those of you who reviewed!! A big thanks to ya'll who added me to your lists! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or ideas of House M.D. or Bleach, though I wish I did!

**Authors Note: **I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! My computer crashed, deleting all my work, yet again! Sorry! I will try to better, though I cannot guarantee anything.

_Oh, crap! There goes__** Rule #2: Never give the humans any cause to suspect that you are anything other then what you claim to be. **__Yet again another rule that is easier said then done. Bet Hikari and Katsu have already broken that one a thousand times by now. After all, those two were the hottest headed of our bunch. This isn't going to be easy to explain to the team or the Society if they find out. Sometimes, I really, really, really hate my job!_

(**A/N: **I'm going to be switching between point of views a lot, so things might be a little confusing!)

You would think that catching up to House would be easy, what with his limp and all that! But nooo! He has to be fast, but only when you don't want him to be! _He is so exasperating! _Dr. Lisa Cuddy thought as she rushed after House. All of a sudden, and without any warning, he stopped. Without any chance of stopping her forward momentum, Lisa ran straight into his back. Expecting to hit the ground, Lisa prepared herself for a painful jolt when, all of a sudden; she was surrounded by to steel bands. No, not bands, arms! And those arms belonged to none other than the exasperating, infuriating, and incorrigible, Dr. Gregory House!

As House helped steady her, Lisa looked at him with wonder. How could House of all people have caught her? And the arms she felt hadn't belonged to the crippled man in front of her. How? Then she realized with a jolt that the team had seen what had happened. She vaguely remembered hearing them draw in a deep breath, but didn't understand why. They hadn't felt the strength of his arms, so what could it have been!

Her question was answered when Dr. Hadley said, "House, when did you gain a turbo booster, or have you gone on drugs again?"

House wore a shocked, yet slightly confused, look on his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times, as if to answer, but nothing came out. _Finally, someone shocks him speechless, and it's himself who is the cause. _After a few minutes of a fly trap impersonation, House finally looked like he had an answer. Just as he was opening his mouth to respond, hopefully with a good explanation, and orderly ran up to the group, looking panicked. He said, "Doctors, you're needed immediately! Something big has happened!" Looking at House, she decided his explanation could wait, right now they patients to attend to.

House knew that he wouldn't like what was coming next. After all, patients being sent directly to the Diagnostics section only a few minutes after the Hallow's signal disappears suddenly? This couldn't be a coincidence. He had no idea of what was to come.

**Authors Note: **Yes, I know you want it longer and I promise that it will. I had to leave this cliff hanger though, 'cause the next chapter is going to have a huge surprise in it. I also am going to explain who Hikari and Katsu are, well, partially. So please don't hate me! I will do better on updating! The next chapter should be up next week. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or ideas from either Bleach or House M. D., thought I wish I did!

**Authors Note: **I told you I would make this chapter interesting. So, wish me luck and enjoy! Also, I'm skipping the introduction from the last chapter only on this one 'cause I accidently deleted the last chapter. Oops!

* * *

House and the rest of his team, plus Dr. Cuddy, of course, ran to the waiting room where the sight that met House's eyes shocked him to his core. A group of about 30 people was in the waiting room and looked to be in extreme pain.

"What's the matter with all these people?" Dr. Cuddy asked the nearest orderly.

"We don't rightly know, ma'am. They all went to the normal hospital claiming terrible wounds, but there appears to be no marks on their bodies. They had no clue what's wrong, so they sent them to you." He replied to her.

Dr. Cuddy looked around the room and went to the nearest patient, who was a women around the age of twenty.

"What ails you?" She asked.

"It hurts. Oh, it hurts. My arm, can't you see it? My arm is bleeding. Help, please!" The woman begged.

"We will do our best to help," turning around, Dr. Cuddy looked at House and his team and said, "Well, don't just stand there, get to the conference room at once!" She yelled.

Turning around she started heading towards the room when she realized that House was not following her. _He was just standing there, the idiot! _She grabbed his arm, dragged him to the room, and pushed him into a chair.

"Now, any ideas?"

House couldn't believe what he had seen. In the distance he could hear them throwing around diseases that could affect the mind to make them see things. _As if! They will never figure out what's happened! Calm down House. Get a grip. Remember, __**Rule #3**_**, Always remain calm in the face of something unknown, or else your powers might reveal themselves to the mortals! **

House put a hand over his face and leaned back, thinking over what had happened and his options. He could still see the waiting room with all those poor people. Only he had been able to see the true damage. With his soul-sight, or the ability to see the soul of a person, he had seen that all of those people had been attacked by a Hollow, and it was _their souls that had been severely injured_!

"House, are you even listening to us!" Dr. Cuddy yelled.

House snapped open his eyes and sat up slowly. To hell with **Rule 3**. In fact, it was time to break **Rule 4, DO NOT contact you team unless they are needed to fight a Hollow or to exchange battle plans, **as well**. **Great, just great**. **House looked around at all the doctors staring at him as if he was an idiot and snapped.

"Tell you what, you just keep trying to find some sort of stupid name to call what's happening and I'll go get help. After all, that is _my _job, ain't it? Not to help you idiots who have so little understanding of what is going on and what this could mean to so many people!" House yelled at them.

With that, House got up and went to his office, leaving behind a bunch of doctors with shocked and confused faces behind in his wake.

Everyone watched as House left the room, looking as if he was about to kill someone. They could hear him slam the door to his office all the way down the hall.

"Can anyone explain to me what just happened?" Thirteen asked.

"I have no idea," Dr. Cuddy responded. "Anyone else?"

They all shook their heads no.

Dr. Cuddy looked at the room and glanced down the hall, staring at House's door. She turned around and, sitting down, took out her laptop and clicked a program that she would never have to use.

"I have a camera placed in House's office, just in case, you understand." She told them. They looked at her and all pulled their chairs up around her so that they could get a better look at the screen.

It showed House sitting at his desk and digging around in his briefcase with an exasperated look on his face. Then, all of a sudden, he apparently found what he had been looking for and pulled out a strange contraption that looked like part computer screen and part cell phone. What really made in look well, I guess you could say, _unearthly, _was the material that it appeared to be made of. It was some sort of gray, shimmery metallic substance.

House typed some numbers into it and all of a sudden it started to glow a violet color. Then, out of the light came the image of a very attractive man lying in bed and holding a similar contraption.

"Hayato, what is it?" He asked House. All the team looked at each other in confusion.

"Who's Hayayto, or whatever?" Asked Dr. Taub.

They all shook their heads in confusion at that question. Looking back at the screen, they saw that House was about to speak and they shut up to listen.

"Hey, Katsu. I need your help up here."

"No way. I'm not coming up there and freezing my but off just 'cause you want some company!" The other man replied.

"Katsu! Shut up!" House yelled into the phone, standing up. "I don't have time to deal with your idiocy! A Hollow just attacked thirty people and they were _soul-rended_!"

The other man bolted upright in shock.

"NANI!" He yelled.

House, or Hayato, as he was apparently called, sank into his chair looking defeated.

"Yes. Apparently they have figured out our trick to blending into society. I don't know how but there is currently thirty people in my waiting room with their souls bleeding and I have a bunch of Doctors that have no clue that they just got a bunch of war victims. In fact, they think that it's some sort of mental disease." House looked disgusted at the very thought.

"Alright, Hayato. I'll hop on the next flight to New Jersey. Are any of the others coming?" Katsu asked.

"Yes. I'm calling in the whole team. I want them all hear and on standby in case of another attack. I want Hikari, Megumi, Ryou, and you all hear tomorrow. They others by the next day."

"I can call in the ones due tomorrow for you, if you want?" Katsu responded.

"Thank you so very much. I would greatly appreciate that." House responded, hanging up or whatever that phone thing did.

The diagnostics team looked at each other again. House was thanking someone and wasn't being sarcastic about it. He was even asking and accepting help!

That wasn't like him at all! Or was it?

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Sorry I couldn't get this up last week. I hope y'all are enjoying it. Please review!

*puppy dog eyes*

Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or ideas of House M.D. or Bleach, unfortunately.

**Authors Note:** I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time. Thanks to all of you who have stuck by me. A special thanks to Ryuuhana for pushing me to start writing again. :P

House looked at the communicator with disgust. All his team thought that he was simply lonely. _As if._ He, unlike them, had more company then he wanted. A whole hospital full of fools who thought that anything abnormal could be explained by science and diagnostics. Say someone saw a ghost of a past loved one. No one here stopped to think about whether or not they might have truly seen one and started listing mental disorders. _It was positively disgusting_!

Looking at his communicator, he realized that he had one more call he needed to make.

The Diagnostics team looked at the screen in wonder. House had been nice, _nice_, to someone! And then he talked in some sort of foreign language that Cuddy had identified as Japanese and proceeded to go to a cabinet and pulled out a box full of translators that as the people spoke, it immediately translated into English. They attached the headset to each of their ears and listened as he called several other people. Throughout the entire conversation that they were listening to, the team all had three questions floating through their minds.

_Who are those people?_

_Why do they call House, Hayato?_

and

_Just who is Dr. House?_

Then, their attention was brought back to the screen when House punched in another number in the strange device and got an answer to one of their questions.

Riiinnnggggg. Riiiinnnggg. Riiinnngg- "Hello, Mr.Urahara's shop." a young male voice said in Japanese at the other end of the phone.

"Greetings, Jinta-Kun. Is Kisuke-Chan available?" House asked.

"Who are you? No one calls Mr. Urahara by his first name. Well one or two people, but that's beside the point! Wait, you're a soul reaper 'cause you're using a communicator. Just who are"

House interrupted him and, seeing a shadow behind the boy on the communicator screen, said "Kisuke-Chan, your help is a bit noisy. It's me, Hayato."

Crescent Moon Lady: Why is House calling Mr. Urahara?

Why does he seem so familiar with him?

Find out next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I was determined to get this written, through hell or high water (or at least the wrath of my instructors!) Thank you all for sticking with me and a special thanks to Lily Angel of Chaos for her helpful advice! Sorry for how short it is, but I'm technically in class right now, and this isn't what we're supposed to be doing. This story is going to be a slight AU, but that was the only way I could get this to work, sorry! Any ways, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Bleach, unfortunately!

...0.0.0

_Last Time:_

Riiinnnggggg. Riiiinnnggg. Riiinnngg- "Hello, Mr.Urahara's shop." a young male voice said in Japanese at the other end of the phone.

"Greetings, Jinta-Kun. Is Kisuke-Chan available?" House asked.

"Who are you? No one calls Mr. Urahara by his first name. Well one or two people, but that's beside the point! Wait, you're a soul reaper 'cause you're using a communicator. Just who are"

House interrupted him and, seeing a shadow behind the boy on the communicator screen, said "Kisuke-Chan, your help is a bit noisy. It's me, Hayato."

..0...0.0.0..0.0.0.

"My, my, my. It's been a while, Hayato-Kun." Mr. Urahara said, taking the communicator out of his assistants hand and shooing the boy out of the room.

"It has, hasn't it. How have you been, Kisuke-Chan?"

"Bored out of my skull. It's certainly not like it used to be, when we lived together," Kisuke said, shocking the eavesdroppers on both side of the conversation.

"So he's _that_ Hayato," Jinta muttered to himself, leaning in closer to the door in hopes of hearing more.

The team exchanged glances. They had all had suspicions about House being gay, but this was very startling, having it said so openly. (**A/N: **Oh, how wrong you are :P)

Slowly they settled back and leaned in, wanting to learn more.

House couldn't help but to chuckle as he leaned back in his seat, "So very true. I honestly wish I was back home in Japan, with you." He said, honesty bleeding into his voice and glowing from his eyes.

"Yes, we were a formidable team. None could stand in our way!" Kisuke chuckled, remembering old times.

"I still curse the day the Soul Society took notice and moved me to the Special Unit. It's just not the same, fighting Hollows without you by my side, you going left, while I hit right," Hayato murmured, eyes glazing over in remembrance.

"Yes, Team Yotogi was invincible. No Hollow stood a chance when we were assigned. You, me, Benihime, and Hanehime, we were truly a force to be reckoned with," Kisuki replied, his own eyes glazing over as both men stroked their canes lovingly.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Hayato took a breath and looked straight at Kisuki and said, "I need help."

As the words registered through Kisuki's brain, he froze. Hayato never asked for help. He had firm beliefs in doing something yourself and that if you couldn't you probably weren't supposed to be trying. For Hayato to actually ask meant something was majorly wrong. The beloved face that normally wore a slightly cynical, slightly amused expression was creased into lines of worry after his friend.

"What's happened?" his worry evident in his voice.

With another breath, Hayato began to explain everything that had happened from sensing one random Hollow, to the patients, to his calling in his team. As the story unfolded, Kisuki's already pale skin grew even paler at the thought of the situation and the danger his dear one was in.

"Come home now, Hayato! Let the council handle this!" Kisuki pleaded as soon as Hayato concluded his tale.

With a wan smile Hayato responded, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm a strong fighter and with my Princess by my side, I can't fail. Fear not, my beloved Onii-San."

Yotogi: Watcher

Hane: Wing

Authors Note: I sooo wanted this out last week! Sorry for that, but my teachers seem to think we all have hours to do nothing but homework! Grrrrr…. Anywhoddles, I made a resolution to do at least one chapter a month, preferably two.

Please Review and let me know what you think! I'm always open to suggestions, either via reviews or Private Messages, so feel free to let me know what you think!

Please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Crescent: **March update finally done! *falls to floor*

**Kisuke: **Took you long enough.

**Hayato: ***Whaps brother overhead* At least it's done, you baka.

**Kisuke: ***rubs head* Hey, who are you calling a baka, baka!

**Hayato**: You, you baka!

*THWAP*

**Crescent**: *sets frying pan down* This is the reason why I was having problems. *shakes head before glaring at the two guys* Now you two had better behave and make up for this headache!

**Hayato**: Alright. First off all of here would love to thank **ariedling **all the help and wonderful ideas given. You have helped calm Crescent and kept her from throwing the computer out the window. Crescent would also like for you to know that several of your wonderful ideas have been including and hopes that this will make you proud! *bows*

**Kisuke**: Furthermore, in response to a question, Ichijo might pop up, though it will be at a very random time if at all.

**Crescent**: Couldn't have put it better myself, now for the disclaimer!

**Hayato & Kisuke:** Crescent Moon Lady does not own either House M.D. or Bleach and is making no profit off of this story. It is just for personal amusement only.

_Last Time:_

_With a wan smile Hayato responded, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm a strong fighter and with my Princess by my side, I can't fail. Fear not, my beloved Onii-San." _

. o.o.o.o.o.o

"Onii-san? What on earth does that mean?" Questioned Towl as everyone quickly pulled out their phone and typing in Google.

"Onii-San. Japanese honorific term for elder brother," answered Foreman, causing him to freeze as the words and their meaning actually registered through his mind. He wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone in the room was doing pretty good impersonations of statures until…

"BIG BROTHER! House has a brother?" Exclaimed Cuddy, speaking everyone's minds.

"Actually, House has an elder brother. From what I can tell Dr. House is a mere cover. It's like he's leading a double life," Chase spoke up. If only he realized just how true that statement was.

. O. O. O. O. O. O.

"You have no clue how good it feels to here you calling me that once more," Kisuke told the other with a surprisingly soft smile gracing his features.

"You have no clue how good it feels to say that. Hell, it just feels good to actually see you, even if it is only through the communicator," Hayato replied with a chuckle. Sitting back in his chair, he confirmed, "My team is mobilizing as we speak. Composed of only the elitist warriors in a scattering of field specialties and experiences, together we should be able to handle the situation.

"I hope so Hayato, I really do. Now about the …." Kisuke was suddenly interrupted as the door to House's office was opened and a tall brunette walked in, saying as he did so, "House! What have I told you about locking the do.." He trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the communicator the House had tries to hide, albeit unsuccessfully, when he heard the door being opened. With a chuckle House pulled it out from his failed hiding place, ignoring the squawk emerging from his brother at this action.

"Oh, hush Kisuke! This is Wilson, a good friend who is also a known contact for the Society. While not a reaper himself he can still see us and is a great ally," House soothed, shooting a small, shocking smile at the man in question. Returning it Wilson walked over to the desk and, leaning over House, introduced himself in perfect Japanese.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Wilson, as House has told you. You must be the illustrious Urahara Kisuke I've heard so much about."

"Oh, Kami! Should I be scared?" Asked a laughing Kisuke as he calmed down.

" Nah, _Hayato _here speaks rather highly of you," Wilson replied before turning towards House and saying, "However, someone had better start explaining why they are using a Reaper Communicator in the middle of the day!"

With a gulp and a glare at eh snickering Kisuke, House began his explanation anew. Before he had even finished Wilson was sunk in a chair and doing a good impersonation of a piece of paper.

"I knew something must have happened, but this?" Wilson whispered as he whipped a hand across his brow before taking a deep breath to serve his nerves. "Alright, I'm calm. Jus continue and pretend like I'm not even here," he told them with a small smile, making the other two sigh in relief at how easily he was taking this. House had to wince as he remembered how Akane had taken it when he called. The wall at her house will probably never be the same again.

"Right," Kisuke replied before once more turning his attention towards House. "As I was saying, what are you going to do about the Society?"

House flushed slightly before replying. "Well, umm, that's kinda why I called. Not that I didn't miss you," he hastened to assure, "But I can't contact the Society right now for some reason. Nothing I've tried seems to work. So, um, do you think you could contact them for me please?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

A troubled look crossed Kisuke's face. "You're having problems as well?" Slowly all three paled as what this could imply. Exchanging looks, Wilson spoke what all of them feared.

"Something's going down at the Society."

. O. O. O. O. O.

Setting the communicator on the desk House levered himself up and started to pace, his limp seeming to become even more pronounced. "We need to alert them to the problem, but how," he muttered, his pacing growing more agitated.

After a moment Kisuke exclaimed, "I've got it!" At the looks he was receiving he explained, "I've figured it out. I'll contact Captain Kuchiki Buakuga! He can get the message into the Society for us!"

With a groan House sank back into his seat before saying in response to the odd looks, "Yeah, in front of all the noble house members. Just great!"

Kisuke couldn't help but chuckle, holding his fan in front of his face in hopes of controlling, or at the very least hiding, his amusement from the others. And failing spectacularly. At eh confused look on Wilson's face he explained, "Hayato here isn't just any soul reaper. He just so happens to be from the noble house of Itsuke."

. O. O. O. O.

A smile suddenly crossed Kisuke's face, causing House's to pale even father.

"You know what this means Hayato. You might want to brace yourself, because Yoruricci is going to have quite a few things to say to you about this."

"Thank you, Kisuke, for that cheery piece of news," House grumbled as he slammed his head on the desk. At the completely lost look on Wilson's face he explained, "Yoruricci is from another of the noble houses and is Kisuke's best friend. In fact it was through him that Kisuke Onii-san and I met. Because of him I've come to see Kisuke as my brother."

"Ah, that explains it. I was wondering why you two look nothing alike!" With a chuckle, Kisuke decided to set him straight.

"Actually Hayato and I look a lot alike when he's in Soul Reaper form. It's just his gegi that hides it."

With a grumble House stretched his arms and whined, "Why'd you have to make it so old? Honestly, this gegi is so annoying!"

Wilson and Kisuke exchanged amused glance before bursting out laughing and, after some time, said, "Because you are such an old soul, of course!"

Wilson ducked as a crumpled piece of paper sailed right at the place his head had been not a moment before. However, it didn't stop his chuckling. Once Kisuke managed to collect his breath he replied, "The actual reason is because you needed one that could adequately house your soul powers while keeping your true identity a secret. It also needed to help show one aspect of your personality, drawing all the attention to that one instead of the other, more questionable traits. This gegi was the only one I had that seemed to fit you well enough. After all, only the best for my baby brother!" Kisuke added with a smirk, earning another long, drawn out groan.

"Thanks sooo much Onii-San!" House joked, earning a chuckle once more form his two companions.

. O. OoOOoooo

**Crescent:** Finally done! *passes out*

**Kisuke**: *waves fan on her face* And what a wonderful job you did! Nice and semi long!

**Hayato:** Now don't let all Crescent's hard work be for nothing! Review1 It makes her happy!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own either House M.D. or Bleach. It belongs to their respected owners and I make no profit off this.

~0~0~0~0~

After several more minutes of laughter, mostly at House's expense, the group settled down in order to discuss the business at hand. Surprisingly enough it was Wilson who came up with the best idea.

"Urahara-San. You should contact Captain Kuichki-Sama and have him go to the Society to figure out what is going on. He should then come here, or at the very least send a messenger on his behalf, to inform us of what really is going on at HQ. This would kill two birds with one stone. Furthermore, while we wait for his news I'll work with Hayato and help him out," At his House opened his mouth, a protest forming on his lips that he didn't need help, when Wilson hastened to explain, "What I mean to say is that I can help keep watch over the patients and divert your human team the next time you get a signal and have to go running off to 'take care' of the situation. Since I'm able to both see and sense all the soul stuff going on I can better keep watch." At the surprised glances from the others he said, "I'm a doctor for more than one reason, you know. That's why they stationed Hayato up here. I'm the only human contact the Society has that has the patience to put up with him and I have enough brains to figure out and then foil his 'playful'," at this Wilson rolled his eyes, "Games," he finished, flashing a smirk at House. Once more House ended up on the receiving end of a cleverly pointed joke and was getting laughed at by his companions. Why him?

Once Wilson and Kisuke had calmed down from their amusement, Kisuke said, "That's actually a really good idea Wilson. From what Hayato-Chan's told me his diagnostic team is really nosey!" With a chuckle Wilson replied, "That's only when he's taking drugs. It's they show they care!"

Suddenly the room seemed to dark as the communicator sent a pulse of shadows out in response to the tightening of Kisuke's hand around his own communicator. When he finally found his voice it very, very low and made all those listening, even the eavesdroppers, shiver.

"What do you mean when you say that he is on drugs?" Kisuke asked, his voice like ice.

With an apologetic glance at the currently shrinking-under-the-glare-of-his-brother House, who looked as if he'd rather be facing a pissed off vizared, Wilson began his explanation.

"Well you see…" He began as he talked about House and his drug problem as he tried to control the pain form his leg. Wilson continued on to explain how House had gotten a bit high off of them from all the meds he'd tried. He even went on to explain how this had occurred several times, prompting test after test, both physical and psychological. Once done Wilson shot a glance at the pale House before turning his attention back to Urahara. For a moment Wilson was froze to his seat at the look on Urahara's face.

"I'll kill him," Urahara hissed, eyes flashing in rage. "I am going to bloody kill him for what he's done!" By this point he was practically screaming, causing all listeners to flinch.

"Onii-san," House whispered, slightly afraid of Kisuke at the moment. Softening his glare Urahara reassured, "I'm not mad at you, beloved Hayato. But know this; I will NEVER forgive that idiot of a healer of yours for screwing up. Because of his mistake, you are always in pain!" Passing a hand over face, pressing two fingers against his eye he murmured, "I still remember that day. The day I held you in my arms as you were bleeding, looking so much like a corpse…."

_Flashback_

_They had been fighting the Hollow for hours now, the other members of their squad lying on the ground behind them, each and every one knocked unconscious. Only Hayato and Kisuke remained upright. Working like one the two attacked over and over again, never giving up and always keeping an eye out for both their fallen squad mates and each other, clearly proving why they were called Team Yotogi. Always watching, always protecting. Then something happened that changed their lives forever. With a mighty swipe of its massive tail it hit Kisuke hard across his chest, causing him to fly backwards and into a nearby tree, hitting his head in the process. With a pained cry Hayato lunged at the creature._

_Running at the Hollow that dared to harm his brother, with his mighty Zanpacto flying, Hayato lunged, swinging his sword over and over again in an attempt to get past the being that prevented his from reaching his fallen brother. The two moved in a fierce, deadly dance of swords and claws until, with a mighty cry, Hayato defeated the horrid creature. He stood there panting for several long moments as his exhausted, oxygen-starved body gulped in air. A moan from the nearby tree brought his attention back to his brother and faster than you could say Soul Reaper he was by Kisuke's side, checking him over for wounds. At the reassuring smile aimed in his direction Hayato let out a relieved sigh. His brother would be fine._

_At this point the medical squad had finally arrived, taking care of the cleanup of both the battle field and the fighters. The brothers were walking over to the rest of their teammates when something happened that shocked everyone into a stupor. With a small moan Hayato collapsed. Moving faster than the human eyes could see Kisuke quickly grabbed his brother, sinking to the ground and cradling his prone from to his chest. A strangled cry escaped his lips as he saw the blood pouring from several deep gashes along his thigh._

_In an attempt to staunch the bleeding he wrapped his hands over the wounds and applied pressure, yelling as he did, "Get over here now!"_

_A young medic by the name of Ryou rushed over. In fact al the medics seemed to be oddly young. Moving quickly Ryou dealt with the wound. However, Kisuke got a strange, uneasy feeling as he looked at the medic and his actions. Something was off, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly. It wouldn't be until the wound had healed that they would know just how badly the youthful medic had screwed up in his rush. The muscles were forever misaligned now, causing Hayato great pains to even walk, let alone fight. His leg was soul-rended, maybe never to heal again. However, this was Hayato, noble of the house of Itsuke. He would let nothing keep him away from the things he loved._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm sorry, Onii-san. If I had been more careful then maybe this all could have been avoided." Murmured House, a single tear falling from the corner of his eye. Looking at his brother Urahara let out a deep sigh, "No, it's mine. I was careless and got hurt. If I been more alert, then I wouldn't have been injured, and you wouldn't have tried to protect me."

Opening his mouth about to negate that statement, House was suddenly cut off by Wilson as he said, "From what I can see it wasn't either of your faults. If anyone's it was the Hollow who did the damage!"

Exchanging shocked glances they turned the exact same stunned gaze on Wilson, making him realized why other people had warned him at the similarities between the 'brothers.' A small smile crossed Urahara's as he said, "You're right, thank you." At this Kisuke picked up the train of thought saying, "I guess it just took someone who wasn't really involved to settle this."

Wilson was getting a headache as he watched the two. If he didn't know better he'd have sworn the two were fraternal twins, different in looks but completely identical in personality. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Two Houses…..

The world would be doomed.

~0~0~0~0~

Author's Note: Well, there we go, the longest yet!

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Only like two people reviewed last time, so a huge thank you to Dr. House Fanatic and ladyyuuki16, you two are awesome and made me happy! As for you others what did I do wrong (beside horrible spelling and grammar)?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I hate filler chapters! I'm sorry it's late and it's short, but I really hate fillers! They give me headaches, though that might be because I end up hitting my head on the desk over and over again. Ah well, please forgive me and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either House M. D. or Bleach, nor am I making any profit off of this.

**Chapter 9: Phone Call Ending and Preparations**

Several hours passed while the trio discussed the implications of the inability to contact HQ, as well as what had to be done before the incoming meeting. They hammered out every detail they could think of, from late planes to car rentals. They even went over housing arrangements and what the eavesdropping Diagnostics team was sure was some sort of code when they started talking about katanas and abilities.

Turning his attention once more to the communicator House said softly, "I know you. Quit worrying, everything will be fine."

"It's not everything I'm worried about," grumbled the blonde male at the other end of the phone, "It's you I worry for!"

Chuckling House replied, "And I worry about you, Onii-san, but you don't see me talking it out on a poor, defenseless fan, now do you?"

Glancing down the other had to pout as he realized just how mangled his fan had become in his nervousness. "Well, shoot."

Laughter resounded around the room at that, making a smile cross the perturbed male's face. Trust this to be turned on him.

After several moments House seemed to suddenly get serious as he voiced a concern that had been floating around in his mind, "Sooo, who's going to tell the boss?"

Wilson and Kisuke paled at the thought before a stream of 'not it's' began running throughout the room. Sighing House stated, "Well, I guess we're just going to forget to inform him until the others arrive."

Snorting Urahara gave his thoughts on the matter, "You know he'll just kill you if that happens."

"Maybe not," Wilson stated, deep in thought, "I mean, the two are surprisingly good friends, even if the boss does hate everything about what he is."

Looking between the two, House did something that he was becoming very familiar with, the face-desk. No, not the face palm, but the face-desk. Why him?

O.O.O.O

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Wilson stated sarcastically after they decided on the cowards approach on the boss issue. This statement was greeted by a pair of rolled eyes, at the same time. Growling uncharacteristically for him he yelled, "Will you two quit doing that!"

Laughing they replied, "Nope!" at the same bloody time again! Wilson was beginning to wonder if he could prescribe himself some headache meds and not be questioned on it. After all, he wasn't House and didn't want to be admitted to the insane asylum when he told them, "No, I'm fine. Just a headache from listening to two House's argue and synchronize their answers all in an attempt I'm pretty sure to drive me bonkers." That wouldn't go over well.

Once more laughing at his friend House turned to his brother and informed him regretfully, "It appears I need to go get the padded room ready for Wilson. After all, by this time tomorrow he will have met most of my squad."

Chuckling Kisuke replied, "Just be careful, little brother. No blowing up buildings, no setting the hollows on the newbies, and above all no rule breaking!"

Staring incredulously at the elder Hayato replied, "And you tell me this why, Mr. Hypocrite?"

"Because as the big brother I'm supposed to warn you off my mistakes!" Joked the other before getting serious once more, "Just be careful, 'kay?"

Eyes softening Hayato responded, "Don't worry Onii-san, I will. Good bye."

"Bye." Was the reluctant reply before they both shut off the communicators with equal sighs, neither ready to leave the other once more.

Looking over at the amused Wilson, House growled, "Not a word!"

Wilson merely chuckled. The next few weeks were going to be very interesting indeed.

O.O.O.O

**Author's Note:** Please Review! And can anyone guess who the boss is? The awesome **ariedling** came up with this idea, so hope you enjoy!


End file.
